Commemorate
by ani
Summary: Duo's gone from acting twitchy to disappearing for a week. Now he's not even wearing his braid! Heero and the others decide to confront him about it. You'd think they'd be used to Duo's little quirks. *vague 1x2*


**AN: **loosely inspired by "Radio Gaga" by Link Worshiper. One vague detail made me think of this.

Standard Disclaimers Apply. ^-^

* * *

"What did you do?" the thermostat lost twenty degrees.

Lady Une calmly folded her hands on her desk as she looked up into eyes even colder. "What do you mean Agent Yuy?"

Quatre stepped closer, drawing her attention. "It's Duo ma'am. He was so hesitant, nervous two weeks ago, no one saw him last week and now he's so jumpy everyone else is scared to go near him."

"Maxwell?" Une turned back to her paperwork. "He was on leave last week. If there is a problem you will have to take it up with him. Now get back to work."

Heero narrowed his eyes before following Quatre.

[=============]

He didn't know what pissed him off more; Duo avoiding them - him for three days or seeing that folded over ponytail instead of the braid he's fantasized about. The others recognized the look on his face and followed him when they left headquarters; but he surprised them by knocking on the door.

It took three times before Duo answered, "Uhh, hey the gang's all here." It wasn't lost on any of them that he rushed to button his shirt. Duo practically eeped at the look on Heero's face, backing off as he stepped inside.

"What happened Duo." Perfect Soldier voice made Duo stiffen and turn away.

He disappeared into the living room, "None of your damn business Heero."

Wufei snapped at that, following. "When it's managed to distract even Heero for almost two weeks it makes it our business you idiot!" he grabbed Duo's arm, spinning him around and getting a face full of hair.

Duo immediately jerked away, glaring at them all. "Duo," Quatre stepped closer, hand over his heart, "we all know it had to be serious if you've stopped braiding your hair. Please tell us what happened."

No one has the heart to glare at Quatre for long(not even Heero) so Duo turned to Trowa, only to find him coolly standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Aww damn," Duo growled, grabbing his bangs, "Fine, you wanna know so damn badly here." He stepped into the kitchen, pulling a paper off the fridge and shoved it into Heero's hands.

All four stared at the paper. "Is this…"

"Yeah Quat."

"Don't tell me…"

"No Wuffers."

"Than what's this article got to do with your attitude." Heero asked.

They all looked up to find Duo unbuttoning his shirt. "I found it at the doctor's office. Just looking at the picture made me miss the old days… miss him. Then the idea crept in and I couldn't shake it so I took last week off and got this." The shirt fell to the floor as he turned around, shocking three and surprising one.

There, from shoulders to hips, was a beautiful reproduction of the same picture. "Shinigami's at your back again." Wufei said proudly as he stepped closer, reaching out for the scythe blades that seemed to glow.

Duo cringed as he felt the air move, the heat. "Not yet, it's still healing." Turning around, he wasn't so surprised to see the shock on Quatre and Trowa's faces. What surprised him was Heero's gaze falling to the picture still in his hands.

"But Duo, why would you do something like this?" Quatre seemed almost appalled.

He sighed, turning away so Quatre wouldn't see him roll his eyes. "The same as this," he tugged at a bit of the loose hair. "My braid's to remember those I lost. I can't add more to that. Besides," he paused, looking at each of them, "Deathscythe was - is a very important part of me. We got rid of the Gundams for a reason, but I still miss him. This way I know he's still watching over me."

Quatre could only nod as he felt the grief, relief and happiness pouring from his friend. Looking at the others, he smiled as Trowa and Wufei nodded in approval. "This is the proper way to commemorate someone Maxwell." Wufei folded his arms, "Not something so ridiculous as that hair."

"Hey-" Duo stopped as Heero hopped to his defense, gun pointed at Wufei's temple. Duo swallowed his heart and tried to snap, "I don't need you to fight my battles Yuy."

Hearing that name pass his lips snapped Heero out of it, making him turn to see everyone still shocked by his actions. "Sorry."

Wufei turned towards Heero. "It's your nerves, your fear reacting Yuy. I'll forgive you this time, but why you love this baka I'll never know."

Pilots 01 and 02 jumped as 05 left without another word. 03 and 04 just smiled at each other and followed. Neither Duo or Heero realized they were alone until Duo shivered slightly. Turning to pick up his shirt gave Heero another view of the amazing tat. Duo froze as he heard Heero step closer, "Hey," Duo smiled a little at the hesitance in Heero's voice, "Is there something you should put on that?"

Duo glanced over his shoulder, "Are you offering to help Hee-chan?"

The tightness around his heart disappeared at that god-awful nickname. "Hnn."

Duo took his hand, "Let's go to the bedroom. It'll be easier if I'm lying down."

Heero only nodded as he was lead through the small apartment. "Duo."

"Hnn." He smirked as he glanced at him again.

"Where did you get this done?"

"Oh my god!" He stopped short, spinning in time to prevent a collision. "Don't tell me the Perfect Soldier wants a tat!"

* * *

somebody else'll have to write that... i just can't picture Heero in a tattoo parlor. ^o^


End file.
